


Long Awaited Visitor

by PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons



Series: Bethany [2]
Category: Columbine - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bethany - Freeform, Eric Harris fanfiction, bethany russell - Freeform, columbine fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons/pseuds/PerfectForAllTheWrongReasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light-hearted excerpt taken from Bethany. Author recommends reading Bethany chapters 1-42 before viewing this short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Long Awaited Visitor (an excerpt from Bethany)  
>  **Author:** Perfect For All The Wrong Reasons  
>  **Rating:** No rating  
>  **Published:** April 2015  
>  **Chapters:** 2  
>  **Characters:** Eric Harris and Lynn Ann  
>  **Summary:** A fangirl’s wish upon a star  
>  **Warnings:** A fanfic surrounding the Columbine shooter. Glorification of criminals.  
>  **Teaser:** Eric goes on the run in an effort to flee TCM as he awaits Bethany’s return. Who else to turn to but his number one fan.  
>  ***Disclaimer:** The following is purely a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, organizations, places, events, and occurrences are either the product of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner for dramatic effect. Any resemblance to real persons, living or deceased, is merely coincidental. The ideas and opinions expressed in Bethany do not reflect those of the author or have any bearing on the author’s day to day life. Expressed ideals are intended to be just as the story claims, fiction.  
>  **Note:** On April 20, 1999, two seniors, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold entered their high school and opened fire on their classmates and teachers killing 13 people before turning the gun on themselves. The event known as the Columbine High School Massacre has been labeled as one of the deadliest high school shootings in U.S. history. The writings of this story are in no way intended to offend or disrespect those who were involved or directly affected by this tragic event. May all 15 victims rest in peace.  
>  **Additional Note:** Author recommends reading Bethany chapters 1-42 before viewing this short story.  
>  **Dedication:** Proudly dedicated to all the self-professed Eric Harris fangirls out there.

   Combat boots dragged along the pavement as Eric preferred to go on foot for the remainder of his journey. Those who passed by him along the highway gave him minimal attention with the exception of an occasional stare due to his unseasonal attire and strange appearance in general. Nearly dusk, Eric’s dark tinted sunglasses masked his eyes adding to his mysterious appeal. His long duster stretched out behind him like a cape and wearing all black, Eric Harris moved along the road like a looming shadow with the only color showing on his person being the goldness of the setting sun reflected in his shades. It did not take long for the temperature to slightly plummet along with the sinking sun which was indicative of the predictable weather there in California. Eric began to have second thoughts about his decision, but having come this far, he realized it was senseless to turn back now. Taking a side road, Eric made the last stretch of his journey in record time, and he stopped just long enough to catch his breath before walking up to a condominium sitting among other pricy real estate. Eric discreetly approached the front door to the home where he quickly rang the doorbell, stood back, and waited. “Hang on, I’ll get it,” called a girl as she stood from a cozy chair in the living room. Keeping her eyes glued to the television, she opened the door and heard a male voice greet her calling her by name. “Hello, Lynn Ann.” The girl pulled her attention away from the popular sitcom and turned her attention to the visitor at the door. Eric watched with nervous anticipation as Lynn Ann finally faced him directly and as her eyes fell upon him, there was a gasp, followed by a failed attempt to catch her balance as she fainted in disbelief, collapsing at Eric’s feet. Eric reached for Lynn Ann having a partial grip on her as he attempted to keep her upright. “Hey, don’t blackout on me now,” Eric said in desperation as he gently patted her flushed cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and Eric was overcome with the need to silence her as she erupted into a repetitive sentence, screaming, “ERIC! OH MY GOD! You’re ALIVE! I knew you were! You’re ALIVE!” Eric turned his head around to see if there were any neighbors outside before begging her, “Shhhhh. Yes, I’m alive, but let’s not tell the entire state of California.” Calming down seemed unfathomable as Lynn Ann stared into hazel eyes, having only ever done so through old photographs of her long time idol and revered hero, Eric Harris. The truth that he was alive was astonishment enough, but the fact that she was lying in his arms on the front steps of her home warranted all kinds of praise, amazement, and downright ecstasy. “I need a favor,” Eric told her as she refrained from further outbursts. Still recovering from the dream come true of Eric standing before her, Lynn Ann listened eagerly as Eric quietly voiced, “I need somewhere to stay for a while and as my number one fan, I know you can keep a secret. Do you think you can convince your mom to let me stay here and keep this just between us?” Honored by the title of being his number one fan, Lynn Ann nodded at him while responding, “Anything for you, Eric.” He gave her a smile and waited as she went back inside momentarily. She returned to him just after a few minutes with an excited smile before inviting him indoors. Eric stepped into the house and was welcomed by a youthful looking lady who introduced herself as Lynn Ann’s mother. “Hello,” she greeted in a cordial voice. “Lynn has told me so much about you,” she continued as she extended her hand. Eric became immensely fearful of just what Lynn Ann had told her mother concerning him. He shook her hand nervously and listened as she continued by saying, “I know you’re excited to finally get that record deal you’ve been so diligently working on. Lynn has been a fan of yours for quite some time, and I can honestly say, she’s been impressed with you for a couple of years now, maybe longer,” the lady admitted smiling proudly at her daughter. “What kind of music do you perform?” questioned Lynn Ann’s mother directly to Eric. Not immediately prepped for the conversation, Eric glanced at Lynn Ann who abruptly answered for him. “Hip hop,” she answered confidently. Eric’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Lynn Ann, but grinned as he decided to play along with the obnoxious notion. “Well,” Lynn Ann’s mother stated, turning her attention to a laundry basket sitting on a nearby table. “Eric, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. I just have one rule, and that’s to pick up after yourself,” she said with a motherly nod of her head. “Yes ma’am,” Eric said sweetly as he gave Lynn Ann a grateful smile to indicate that he was both pleased and impressed. Lynn Ann’s mother left to tend to the household chores at which Eric took the opportunity to give Lynn Ann a fussy look while saying, “Hip hop. Really?” he said pretending to scold her. “It’s the first thing that came to mind,” she confessed shrugging her shoulders. Showing his immaturity, Eric whined, “You could’ve said industrial metal, instead.” Lynn Ann smiled distantly as she became captivated by the sound of Eric’s voice. He could fuss at her all he wanted and she would not have cared. “Eric?” she said sweetly. “You haven’t told me why you’re here,” Lynn Ann stated with her eyes fixated upon him. Eric sighed heavily before responding. “Well, since I’ve broken about a thousand rules already, I suppose it won’t hurt for me to tell you some things. The rumor about me and Dylan being alive is true, but I’m sure you’ve already gathered that,” joked Eric. Lynn Ann giggled at him and with stars in her eyes she said, “Oh, Eric. Tell me how you met Dylan and Brooks. And then, tell me the story about you, Chris, and Joey,” she urged pulling him to sit down on the sofa. “Okay,” Eric told her softly. “Wait,” Lynn Ann insisted before allowing him to continue. “Aren’t you first supposed to ask me what time it is?” Eric was amazed at this to which he replied to the young blonde, “How do you know about that?” I know everything about you and TCM, Eric,” she admitted in a serious voice. Eric honored her request by asking, “What time is it?” Thinking she would never be asked by Eric Harris himself, Lynn Ann blushed a rosy tinge before responding in a whisper, “Four-twenty.” Eric made himself comfortable as he wriggled free of his trench coat causing Lynn Ann to stare at him all the more. “You’re taller than what they say on all the documentaries and online blogs,” she commented. “Well, that’s why you shouldn’t believe everything you read online,” Eric told her with a dimple ridden smile. “Unless, its stuff you write about me,” he quickly corrected. Lynn Ann felt a satisfaction unlike any other when Eric admitted, “I always read everything you post online about me.” He gave her another grin before diving into her request of stories about his TCM followers, facts, and of course her favorite, personal information about himself. Eric left one story out on purpose, but like a child at bedtime, Lynn Ann leaned over to him and pleaded, “Tell me one more, please.” “I’m afraid I’m all out of stories,” he teased. “You don’t fool me,” she teased back. I know you saved the best story for last, so why don’t you go ahead and tell me already?” Eric chuckled and questioned, “Well, what story would that be, huh?” Lynn Ann lowered her voice and with longing anticipation, she breathed, “Tell me about the morning of April twentieth.” Like music to her ears, Lynn Ann listened to every detail that Eric said about the catastrophic morning at Columbine High School. To some, Lynn Ann’s obsession with him would seem daunting and downright creepy, but Eric found it quite charming, and he admired the girl’s devotion to him as well as her unwavering beliefs in his views and morals. Her volunteered determination to defend him against those who were in disagreement over his actions also made Eric value her all the more, and at seventeen years of age, Eric found Lynn Ann’s maturity to be well beyond her years, possibly exceeding his own at times. After ending the infamous story about his high school, Eric decided to turn the tables, knowing that Lynn Ann would certainly talk and allow him to be the one to listen as he began to speak to her about the most difficult subject of all, and that was his love for Bethany. Much to Eric’s expectation, Lynn Ann offered him words of comfort and advice, and assured him of one definite fact. “Any girl would be lucky to have you, Eric. If Bethany loves you as much as you say you love her, then don’t worry, because she’ll come back to you.” Eric breathed a hopeful sigh to Lynn Ann’s prediction and with a devilish smile, he decided to temporarily change the subject by asking, “Are you going to let me autograph your pillowcase?” Lynn Ann laughed at him and replied excitedly, “Well, there’s…a few things I want you to autograph since you brought it up.” “Well, since you’re my number one fan, I don’t see why this would be a problem,” agreed Eric. He stood to follow Lynn Ann into her room and upon entering the personalized space, Eric thought it resembled that of any other American teenaged girl. It was disorganized, yet not overly messy, littered with various clothing items and accessories. Jewelry lay scattered among makeup products which were situated along a dresser. In the far left, school books lay hidden under previous issues of poplar adolescent magazines and fashion articles. A computer sat in the far corner bearing Eric’s image along the screen’s surface causing Eric to gawk in wild fascination. Just like any other teen crush, pictures and posters hung above the girl’s bed, but instead of displaying a famous musician or movie star, it was pictures of himself which Lynn Ann had proudly situated along the walls and Eric became moved beyond words. There was no way he would allow the girl’s fantasy to become shattered, so he took a seat knowing he would be there a while and autographed every last single one of his pictures for her. The pillow came last as Lynn Ann handed him the plush cotton with his senior photo etched into its fabric. It was highly ironic that Lynn Ann should speak during the precise instant that Eric looked around her room a final time as he wondered if her phase of idolizing him would come to an abrupt end like most teen fads. “Eric, I’ll always be your number one fan, and I’ll love you even when I’m thirty,” she vowed to him. Eric smiled blissfully as he thought into the future picturing her at age thirty and himself at age thirty-three in the year 2014. Being sure to see to her happiness, Eric asked, “Is there anything else?” Lynn Ann shook her head sadly before he prompted, “Oh, come on. I think I know of one more thing you have that I'd be honored to sign.” Praying she would not take his statement out of context, Eric clarified by pointing to a shelf along the wall filled with books to include her school’s annual yearbooks. Shocked that she did not think of it herself, Lynn Ann grabbed her freshman, sophomore, and junior yearbooks and watched as Eric selected a page within each and wrote in his best penmanship, “To my dearest Lynn Ann, love always, Eric D Harris." Lynn Ann smiled proudly as she would forever treasure the keepsake knowing that the Columbine shooter himself signed her yearbooks. “Speaking of school,” she said sourly, “I have to go tomorrow.” Eric frowned and became frustrated that he did not factor this into the equation upon his visit. Lynn Ann was a junior and still had another year ahead of her as far as mandatory studies go. “Well, maybe you should skip school since you’ve been feeling sick today. I mean, you did faint and all at the front door, and you’ll probably feel just as light-headed and dizzy tomorrow when you wake up and find that I’m still here.” Lynn Ann shook her head while commenting through a smile, “I think you’re a bad influence, Eric.” He laughed in response and stated, “It depends on how you look at it. For you it’s good, but from your teacher’s perspective, it’s bad.” She giggled at him and said in a wistful voice, “I wish you could go with me tomorrow.” “Trust me,” explained Eric, “You don’t want me anywhere near a school, sweetheart. It’s not a good combination,” Eric responded in a hushed voice. “Eric, there is one other thing I want,” confessed Lynn Ann. Eric moved to exit her room, but turned to face her again upon hearing her request. “What’s that?” he asked in his usual charming voice. “Can I see your gun?” Remembering his mental promise from earlier about not breaking her fantasy of him, Eric took a deep breath and left her room only to return carrying his trench coat. He dug into the pocket and produced a pistol before quickly unloading it. He checked it two more times being overly cautious that all bullets had been released from the weapon. Knowing of his obsessive compulsive behavior, Lynn Ann reassured him, “Eric, it’s not loaded.” Eric looked at her somewhat embarrassed by his odd habits and said, “I need to make a phone call. I’ll be right back,” and before Eric left the room, he handed his bulletless weapon to Lynn Ann. She took her time admiring the firearm just as she did him earlier, and she fell back onto her bed, closed her eyes, and wished that this once in a lifetime dream come true would not end anytime soon.

                                   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *        

Upon morning, Eric rolled over in bed and temporarily forgot where he was. It took a moment for his mind to register his location, but the guessing game ended when he remembered how he had left the state of Colorado choosing to go on the run from TCM. He knew the venture was risky and since there was already a grim chance that he would face death anyhow, Eric took a gamble, packed a bag, and headed to California to both meet and visit with his number one admirer. Choosing to reveal himself to a fan who was an outsider to the Trench Coat Mafia was an unheard of conspiracy which made it all the more doable in his eyes. Eric knew the top leaders within the Trench Coat Mafia would never suspect him of doing such a thing, hence his decision to venture into the idea. The added benefit was that Lynn Ann’s mother had permitted him to stay which proved to be the ideal hideout in order for him to gain some time before his upcoming trial in Atlanta. Eric had been invited to stay as long as he liked at the residence and what better company than that of someone who worshiped his every breath. Lynn Ann was a sweet girl who made it her mission in life to become obsessed over all things relating to Eric Harris. With most of his fan base assuming him dead in the midst of the Columbine massacre, Lynn Ann was among a rare few and a hopeful advocate who secretively believed him to walk among the living. Despite her various web pages and blog articles about him being missed and forever in her heart, she had written and sent Eric letters beginning in the winter of 1999. Countless fan letters went unopened, or were lost, and most were returned directly to her until an individual, who still remains anonymous to her to this day, tipped her off on Eric’s whereabouts. It was a simple phone call which Lynn Ann received one spring morning from an older male, possibly in his late twenties, who mentioned seeing her online babbles about Eric. Lynn Ann thought it nothing but a troublesome incident, thinking the bored anonymous caller was perhaps phoning to pick a fight with her. When he voiced his knowledge about the letters that she had been mailing, Lynn Ann began to take the caller very seriously, and even settled on the likelihood that he was an actual member of the Trench Coat Mafia attempting to fulfill her clandestine desires. Lynn Ann took the caller’s advice and upon mailing her next letter, she sent it to the address which the unnamed male had gladly provided. Lynn Ann was surprised that the address was in Colorado, and kept faith that her letter would make it into the hands of her beloved Eric. She wrote to him every other week and sometimes more frequently, and each time she found that not once was a letter ever returned. She knew that Eric was getting them, reading them, and that he was likely enjoying doing so. Eric Harris determined that upon receiving well over fifty letters from the girl, that she should be dubbed his number one fan from that point onward. He began to lose count as the letters continued to roll in, but he always read every single one of them. Sometimes, she would include photos of herself with friends, or articles that she thought he would find interesting, namely anything to do with firearms. It was because of Lynn Ann’s long time admiration, devotion, and love for him that Eric Harris woke up today, sleeping in a guest bedroom at her home, having signed all her memorabilia of him the night before. As Eric pulled himself up and out of bed, he began to have reservations about how he would end his short lived vacation and Lynn Ann’s fantasy come true. Eric would have to leave eventually, and he foresaw the devastation ahead that the love-struck blonde would no doubt experience upon his departure. Choosing to keep her on cloud nine, Eric refrained from telling Lynn Ann the inevitable uncertainty of what was to become of his future. She knew he was on the run, but thought it simply a mischievous rebellion adding to the delight that was forever Eric Harris. Lynn Ann had also learned of Eric’s love for a girl named Bethany, and offered him words of comfort but again, he kept Lynn Ann away from the dark truth surrounding Bethany’s attendance at Columbine High School to include the morning of his murderous rampage and the consequence of him having failed to initiate Bethany resulting in the reason for his current outlaw from justice predicament. Eric dressed and quietly walked outside to perform his usual morning ritual consisting of enjoying a cigarette. “You’re still here,” came a girlish voice from behind him. Eric turned to face his avid admirer, smiled, and admitted, “Well, it’s not like I would leave without saying goodbye.” Lynn Ann watched in fascination as Eric puffed on his cigarette to which he advised, “Don’t smoke. It’s a bad habit to start.” The action made her recall an image of him as she confessed, “I’ve seen all of your self-recorded videos.” “I’m sure you have,” Eric replied knowingly with a smile. “Which one is your favorite?” he asked her curiously. “Hitmen for Hire,” she responded proudly. “Mine too,” agreed Eric. “I also like the one of you at Rampart Range,” Lynn Ann said in a wispy voice. “Where are the basement tapes?” she whispered to him as if it were top secret. “Still in the basement,” he chuckled, knowing they were currently sitting underneath Brook’s house. “I want to watch them,” Lynn Ann stated with a longing look in her eyes. Eric finished his cigarette and turned his face away from the rising sun. After everything that Lynn Ann had done to confess her devotion to him, Eric promised her, “I’ll make sure you get to watch them. But, you’ll be the only person outside of TCM that will ever get to, so we have to be careful how we go about it. I’ll think it over, but don’t you worry, because I’ll make sure it happens.” Feeling like fainting again, Lynn Ann gazed at Eric and it took a moment for her to register the sound of her mother’s voice calling. “Lynn Ann? You’re going to be late for school.” Lynn Ann frowned at Eric and said, “I have to go.” Thinking it could do no harm, Eric offered, “I’ll drive you.” Lynn Ann could not hide her giddiness over the idea, and as she handed him the keys to her car, she watched as Eric picked up her school books, carried them for her, and opened the car door to allow her to enter. “What time do you get out?” Eric said pulling out of the driveway. “Two-thirty,” she responded while hurriedly applying lipstick. “Well, I’ll be waiting for you then,” Eric promised sweetly. As if he was surprised by it, Eric looked at the picture of himself dangling from a keychain roped around the overhead mirror and commented, “This must be your favorite picture of me because you have a lot of them.” She blushed to which he suggested, “Maybe I could get you more pictures if you want.” Lynn Ann only reddened deeper and Eric knew her answer to this was yes. Upon arriving to her high school, Eric admitted, “I would walk you inside, but this is probably the closest I need to be.” She giggled before exiting her car, and as she turned to leave, she heard Eric ask, “Is it okay if I take your car to run a couple of errands?” Lynn Ann would never know why he asked because she would allow Eric Harris to do absolutely anything he wanted to. “Of course,” she said before disappearing into the mass of students that were entering the building.

                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric was enamored by how quickly the day passed when he picked Lynn Ann up from school feeling as though he had just dropped her off. He reminisced about his own past experience and wondered how it was that when he was made to attend, the school day seemed to drag on in an endless void. Lynn Ann’s mother’s had prepared a tasty meal and as Eric relaxed himself after dinner, he took pride in being asked by Lynn Ann for his help with her homework. Practically completing the assignment for her, Eric handed Lynn Ann the history paper full of correct facts so that she could turn it in the following day to her teacher. Because of her love of horror films just like himself, Lynn Ann sat on the sofa cozied up next to Eric and watched a popular scary movie complete with popcorn and the lights dimmed low to yield the full experience. Lynn Ann’s mother sat in a chair along the far wall opting to read instead of watch the scream filled flick. Although she trusted her daughter and felt that Eric was a well-rounded respectable young man at age twenty, she still kept a keen eye on Lynn Ann knowing her daughter’s age in comparison to Eric’s. She did not give it much attention since she acquainted Lynn Ann’s fascination with Eric as mild puppy love, and thinking back to her own youth, Lynn Ann’s mother would have wished for the same opportunity for herself, having had a teen idol back in her day. It would have put the world on a different axis if her teen crush would have visited her, drove her to school, and watched her favorite movies with her, and it was with this thought in mind, Lynn Ann’s mother turned her attention to other petty tasks and away from Lynn Ann and Eric. Lynn Ann was startled not because of the film, but due to the sound of her phone ringing. “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” she said smiling at Eric. It troubled him when Lynn Ann promptly returned to the room, obviously still on the phone, but having a distressed look about her face. “Eric?” she said in a worried voice, “It’s Dylan, and he wants to talk to you…now.” Like the look a child gets when having opened the last birthday gift, Eric frowned while taking Lynn Ann’s phone from her, sighed, and said, “You found me.” Eric’s heyday was over after speaking with Dylan, but fortunately for good reason, and the best reason of all. Robyn had located Bethany, and she had convinced her to return to Colorado. After Dylan relayed this message to him, Eric all but jumped up with anticipation and had his bags packed in under twenty minutes. Not realizing he was coming across as inconsiderate, Eric immediately stopped when he noticed Lynn Ann standing in the doorway to the guest bedroom, watching him, and softly crying. In her arms, she held a small pet rabbit and Eric thought it fascinating that the animal remained so calm and unmoving. Although the need to return to Denver was dire, Eric delayed the urgency long enough to give Lynn Ann a few final moments of attention. “What’s its name?” he asked as an opening to their conversation. “Gizmo,” she replied softly. He motioned for her to come to him and said, “Sit down with me.” Lynn Ann did as Eric suggested and took a seat next to him at the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry I made you cry,” he began. “But, you knew this was coming.” Lynn Ann sniffed while moving her fingers along the rabbit’s fur then stated, “Eric, it’s only been two days. I thought I’d have more time with you.” Eric understood her disappointment and admitted, “That’s why I never told you how long I was planning to stay because I didn’t know if it would be two days, or two weeks, or longer.” Eric placed his arm around her and heard Lynn Ann ask the question that he had been waiting to hear from her. “Will I ever see you again?” she whispered. “I have a feeling that you will,” Eric promised softly. Having this to look forward to, Lynn Ann held back her remaining tears. She had technically just met Eric, but she knew him well enough to know that he did not make promises he could not keep. “What you have to do now is going to be the hardest part of all,” she heard him say. “I need you to go back to speaking about me in past tense. Each time you post anything about me online, do it as you always have, as if I’m dead,” instructed Eric quietly. Lynn Ann nodded knowing the crucial importance of this. “I know you’ll never mention any of this to anyone,” he continued to which she nodded her compliance again. Eric also decided to reassure her on another matter as he began speaking to her again. “You always gave me your phone number in almost every letter and I never called, but I promise, I will be calling you.” Lynn Ann grew tremendously excited at this news so much, that she no longer wore a frown upon her face. “I’m also going to give you my phone number,” continued Eric and as he reached for a pencil and paper lying on a nearby table. He then began to clarify his wishes concerning this. “I have only one rule about you calling me though,” began Eric. Lynn Ann looked at him with sparkling eyes as he explained, “I promise I’ll call and talk to you, but only call me if it’s an absolute emergency.” She remained silent possibly because she did not anticipate this precise request. “So, if you get into an argument with your best friend, or if you’re upset at your mom from being grounded, you have to remember that these are not reasons to call.” Never wanting to disappointment him, Lynn Ann looked directly into his eyes and vowed, “I promise, Eric.” He gave the paper to her with his number written across it and stood to finish gathering the last of his personal belongings. As Lynn Ann watched Eric finish packing, she stood to face him, and in a revered voice she said, “Eric, there is one last thing that I think you should know.” Hearing the change in her tone of speech, Eric turned his attention back to her and questioned, “What’s that?” She took one more step towards him and in one sentence, Eric realized the impact of Lynn Ann’s devout enthusiasm for him. “I’m turning eighteen in September and when I do, I’m going to ask to join TCM.” Although immediately honored, Eric did not want to encourage the decision if it was not made in the right context. Having an impressionable young mind could prove advantageous, but could also be detrimental if specific elements were not understood, clarified, or addressed in their entirety regarding the infamous Trench Coat Mafia. “Lynn Ann,” Eric told her while stroking the now sleeping rabbit she cuddled. “I couldn’t be happier that you would want to join TCM, but I don’t want you to join because you love me. I would want you to join because you love TCM.” Allowing the words to sink in, Eric stood in silence and waited for her to speak. “I understand,” Lynn Ann finally uttered. “It’s only March,” voiced Eric, “So, you have plenty of time to think it over,” he suggested with a slight smile. Eric then found himself attempting to escape Lynn Ann’s next confession and no amount of avoidance would satisfy as she revealed, “If I do decide to join, I want you to initiate me.” Eric’s gaze focused on the floor and in an effort not to sound too harsh, he simply said, “I think you already know I can’t do that.” Lynn Ann’s demeanor grew downcast as she responded, “Yes, but I had to ask just to be certain.” Whether Lynn Ann would be capable of being a leader or not was irrelevant, and already having traveled this road of consequence before with Bethany, Eric could not solely take responsibility for his young fan. “Well, here’s what we can do,” offered Eric should she decide to actually move forward with her decision when the time presented itself. “There’s no TCM district in LA. We’d have to find the closest one, or I could arrange for someone in my district to initiate you into the best suited rank.” After hearing all of the stories from Eric’s district, Lynn Ann already felt as if she knew them all, and she felt certain that she would prefer someone from Denver oversee her initiation. She never gave Eric an immediate answer, but nodded at him to reiterate all that he had said, and the fact that she would think it through. Eric on the other hand, chose not to acknowledge the conversation further, thinking she would likely forget the notion, or would change her mind by the time the opportunity arose. She placed her furry friend along the bed and followed Eric to the front door before walking outside and into the afternoon sunshine. Eric placed his bag down and held his arms open as an invitation for Lynn Ann to embrace him. With feelings of respect, love, and sadness, Lynn Ann moved towards him and basked in the moment of being held by her one and only hero. “Goodbye,” she told him in a whisper. “I’ll miss you,” she added with heartfelt sentiment. Eric pulled away from her, breaking their embrace and told her only because it was the truth, “You’ll always have a special place in my heart.” Eric slipped out of his trench coat and before Lynn Ann had time to react, Eric slid the heavy duster around her and uttered, “Now you have one more keepsake to think of me.” Tears threatened to pool into her eyes again, but she gave Eric a tiny laugh as he made a face and reached down into the coat. “I can’t let you keep my gun, though,” he said removing the weapon from her person. Lynn Ann closed her eyes so that she could block out all interference, wanting to forever remember what happened next. The sensation of Eric kissing her cheek solidified her fantasy turned reality, and as Lynn Ann allowed her eyes to open, she stared at Eric, unable to move, and listened to the last words which he spoke to her. “I expect to be getting a letter from you sometime next week, and until then, I’ll be reading everything you post about me.” A smile returned to Lynn Ann’s face as she watched Eric Harris walk away from her house and into the distance. She would have stood there for hours had her mother not forced her back indoors. She removed Eric’s trench coat which he had left her and placed it gently across her bed. Lynn Ann knew there were two things she could do right here and now, one being to lie down with Eric’s coat and cry into his image on her pillow, or she could do precisely what he asked of her. Moving towards her computer, Lynn Ann chose the latter as she seated herself in front of the keyboard, went to a beloved webpage featuring the Columbine shooter and his memorial tribute, and began to type rapidly along the keys. _“You will forever be missed. I know you’re in a better place. RIP wherever you are, Eric Harris, my handsome angel. I love you so very much <3333333”_  
   
  


	2. Letters From Lynn Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few of Eric's favorite letters sent via his number one fan.

Dear Eric                                                                                                   8/17/2000

 I just started my sophomore year at school and so far, I think I’ll really like it. I can’t believe my sweet sixteen is just around the corner too. Mom said I can go all out with a huge party and invite as many friends as I want. I’m going to try to talk her into letting me get a tattoo. I would get TCM, of course (just kidding) but seriously, how old do you have to be to join TCM? I know I would join if I could. If I can’t talk her into the tattoo, maybe I can convince her to go on vacation. She hinted that we might could take a trip wherever I want for my birthday. Guess where I’d like to go?? Littleton! It would be a dream come true for me to visit the town where you lived. Of course I would visit “you know where” :) and then your house on Reed Street. I know your parents and brother still live there so I would just take a few pics from the road. Sometimes I wish that I would’ve lived in Littleton and went to school with you too. I know you hated school but I would’ve hung out with you every day and been your best friend, well besides Dylan I guess. Anyway, maybe I can at least tour the town where you live although somehow I don’t think you still visit yourself very often these days.    

Maybe one day you can come visit me. If I had to choose between going to Littleton and meeting you, of course I would rather see you. I hope that someday I will. Each time I write to you, I have to trust and believe that you’re alive and reading my letters. I would give anything to know that you’re okay and doing well. As your #1 fan, you can always count on me and know that if I ever do meet you and find out the truth, your secret is safe with me. I have to go now but of course, I’ll be writing again soon. Just in case you want to stop by for my sixteenth birthday party, my address is **_censored for privacy_** Sherman Oaks, CA 91423. I love you Eric and if you ever want to call and talk, my number is **_censored for privacy_**.

 Love you always,

Lynn Ann <33333

                      *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Hello Handsome Angel                                                                                   12/10/2000

 I can’t believe I missed writing to you for almost 3 weeks! This last week has been horrible. I didn’t do so well on a history test and my pet rabbit died :( The other weeks I’ve spent doing a part time modeling gig and despite what some people may think, it is actual work so I’m a bit exhausted. I’ve never told you before, but I think you should model. You would be perfect at it. If you’d like, I can arrange for you to talk to my agent :p I saw a rerun last night of a comedian, Chris Rock I think, who referenced you in a round about way. He actually mentioned TCM directly!!! It was hilarious but I didn’t like that he later said you’re crazy and that you’re parents are to blame for what happened. Christmas break is next week…I can’t wait. My best friend is coming to stay over a couple of days too. I hope you have a good Christmas and that you get everything you want, I’m sure there’s a gun somewhere on your wish list LOL! Talk to you soon.

 

Love Lynn Ann <333

                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric <33                                                                                                         03/29/2001

How are you handsome? I’m doing good. My grandma came to visit this weekend. She saw a couple pictures I have of you and she thinks that you’re my boyfriend from out of state. God how I wish that were true :) Oh, I almost forgot. Last week a family came to speak to us at school. They claim to have had a relative who was directly involved in the “tragedy in Littleton.” I think it was the person’s sister or aunt but they were there to speak against bullying which I thought was good and then they asked if we would be willing to take a challenge to never bully others. I thought about it but decided that I would rather take your challenge and stand beside you and your cause because I know how much you suffered too. No one understands what you went through but I do and I think you’re very brave for standing up for yourself. I hope nobody asks why I chose not to take the challenge because I’ll tell them the truth about how I feel. I love you Eric and I’ll always defend you no matter what, I promise. You are my hero!

Your #1 Fan

Lynn Ann <3

                       *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Eric <33333                                                                                                    03/13/2002

I just have to say, you are so handsome in all your photos but WOW! You’re even more gorgeous in person!!! I’ve thought about nothing else ever since I finally got to meet you!! You’ve made my obsession worse but in a good way :) I can’t tell you how much it meant to me to have you ~~hide~~ stay at my house. What was wrong with all the girls at Columbine? Obviously, they couldn’t see straight since they looked right past you each and every day and never saw what a sexy god you are!!! Thanks for signing ALL of my pics of yourself and the pillowcase. Thanks so much for giving me your coat too. I would probably wear it if it fit and I’ll treasure it always. You know I’m always here for you Eric, and I hope things work out with your girlfriend. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous but I also want nothing more than for you to be happy so I hope everything works out for the best. She is a very lucky girl to have you. Got to go. I would write more but me and mom are going shopping this afternoon. Shopping is one of my favorite hobbies. If I come across a gun you’d like, I’ll buy it for you. :p Just how many guns do you own anyways?

P.S. I heard a song today that reminded me of you. It’s called “Hey Man Nice Shot” by Filter. Listen to it if you get a chance. Me thinks you’ll like!! 

I love you,

Lynn     

                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *                                                                                                                      

Eric                                                                                                                02/18/2001 

Hello hotness :) I’m in study hall at school and I’m soooooo bored out of my mind right now. I’m feeling tired. Hope I’m not getting sick :( And I hope you don’t mind but this letter might be a bit shorter than usual.

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333       **ERIC DAVID HARRIS**    <3333<3333<33333 

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333<3333<3333<3333<3333<33333  

 

P.S. After making all the hearts for you, I don’t feel as tired now :p

Love you handsome,

Lynn Ann


End file.
